falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Typhon's Treasure
Typhon's Treasure is an unmarked quest in Fallout 2. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough When talking to Typhon at the old ghoul's home in Broken Hills, he might mention that he has a treasure hidden somewhere, consisting of a huge amount of money he saved up. If you inquire further he'll tell you he might be willing to tell you the location of his treasure, in exchange for some favors. Running errands for an old ghoul If you agree to help him, he will ask you to fetch some items for him, in the following order: * First, he'll ask for a Cat's Paw magazine. There are several of them scattered throughout the game, but the closest one can be found in a pot just outside the hotel in the downtown district. Once you've given it to him, he will ask for some privacy and you have to wait an hour until you can talk to him again. * Next, he'll ask for a rubber doll. He will suggest you go look in New Reno, where you can indeed find one at the Golden Globes porn studio. There is, however, another one much closer by in Broken Hills found in the bookcase inside Marcus' house. Once you give it to him, he will once again ask for some privacy and you will have to wait three hours until you can talk to him again. * Finally, he'll ask for a bottle of rot gut. He suggests you go buy some from Phil the bartender in town. Once you have brought him all these items, Typhon is ready to tell you the location of his treasure... except he has forgotten where he hid it. He does remember hiding it somewhere in Broken Hills Downtown, and the location would probably be somewhere that wouldn't have been torn down or plowed over in the many years since he hid it. You will have to find it on your own. You will get 2000 XP for your troubles though. Searching for the "treasure" At this point, you can choose to go look for the treasure on your own. You can ask Micky the treasure hunter for suggestions on where to look, but he can't think of anything. The one structure in the downtown area that fits Typhon's description is the town well. Go over there and interact with the well, and you will be treated to a short sequence where the Chosen One finds Typhon's bag hidden behind a brick, but accidentally drops it down the well. The well is too narrow for you to climb down, you'll need someone smaller... Go over to Micky and ask to hire his services, and tell him you are willing to split the loot 50/50. He will then climb down the well and retrieve the bag for you. It turns out the "treasure" consist of 10000 bottle caps, the obsolete and now completely worthless former currency of New California. The Chosen One is furious over the worthless loot, and promptly forgets about Micky, who remains stuck down the well. Afterwards, you can confront Typhon about the "treasure". He claims he didn't know bottle caps were no longer in use and that it was an honest mistake. You can choose to either forgive him for the mistake or take revenge on him for deceiving you. Be aware that choosing the latter will likely turn the entire town hostile. Rewards Bringing all the items for Typhon will net you 2000 XP. Finding the treasure will give you the item bottle caps, which has no use and no resell value. Category:Fallout 2 quests Category:Broken Hills ru:Поиск сокровищ